Warrior Cats: Series 1: The First Prophecy, Book 1: Meeting the Clans
by FNAFlover07
Summary: Meet the three Clans, RainbowClan, OceanClan, and ForestClan. Watch them live the code. Jump into the adventure of this Warrior Cats fan series, and see what awaits the cats.


WARRIOR GUIDE

RainbowClan

Leader: Boulderstar- gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Foxheart- tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Ivywhisker- pale brown she-cat

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Warriors: Frogleap- pitch black tom with white paws

Mousepelt- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Orangepaw

Wolffang- fierce dark gray tom

Dragonwing- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Snakevenom- black tom with brown spots

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Applepelt- flame colored she-cat

Nightshade- pitch black she-cat

Snowfur- white she-cat

Duskpelt- orange tom

Lionflare- golden tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Orangepaw- tabby tom

Flowerpaw- amber she-cat

Flamepaw- tabby she-cat

Mousepaw- gray she-cat

Queens: Wolfnose- Brown she-cat, expecting Lionflare's kits

Spottedwhisker- white she-cat with brown spots, nursing Snakevenom's kits Marshkit (Light brown she-cat), and Willowkit (black tom)

OceanClan

Leader: Shadestar- black tom

Deputy: Streampelt- very dark brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Dawnpetal- black she-cat

Warriors: Oceanpelt- dark colored tabby she-cat

Wavetooth- white she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Fluffytail- Fluffy black she-cat

Gravelpelt- gray tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Firetail- Flame colored she-cat

Squirrelfang- light brown she-cat

Rabbitfur- reasonable white she-cat

Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Apprentices: Sunpaw- golden she-cat

Berrypaw- cream colored she-cat

Weaselpaw- brown she-cat with gray eyes

Queens:

Elders: Brightnose- black she-cat

ForestClan

Leader: Doestar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Dappledfur- Very dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Flametail- amber tom

apprentice: Dogpaw

Warriors: Hawktail- brown and white tom

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Horsetail-pale brown tom

Apprentice: Frostypaw

Iceheart- ice colored she-cat

Foxpounce- tabby tom

Pantherfang- large black she-cat with yellow eyes

Bearclaw- brown tom

Apprentice: Starpaw

Rabbittail- pure white she-cat

Apprentice: Batpaw

Twigfur- Brown tom

Dawnclaw- Tabby she-cat

Rosebush- Flame colored she-cat

Apprentices: Dogpaw- brown tom

Frostypaw- white she-cat

Starpaw- golden she-cat

Batpaw- gray tom with big ears

Queens: Graytail- gray she-cat, expecting Twigfur's kits

Antstripe- Black she-cat, nursing Foxpounce's kits (Tigerkit, Bearkit)

Elders:

WARRIOR CATS SERIES 1: THE FIRST PROPHECY, BOOK 1

Ivywhisker looked up at the sky, stating all of her problems in her head, knowing StarClan, their warrior ancestors, would hear her. Her main problem was that RainbowClan was out of catmint! A cat from their clan had died recently from green cough, all because the dumb catmint didn't want to be there. Ivywhisker heaved a sigh. RainbowClan had had enough drama lately. At one point, they'd had food stolen, then they had a battle the next day where a lot of cats joined StarClan. Then leaf-bare came, so the prey was really scarce. Now the catmint. She felt a paw prod her on the shoulder. Startled, she whipped around, seeing Wolffang beside her.

"What are you doing here again?" Wolffang snarled. This was the fourth time that they had found Ivywhisker in the same spot.

"I'm praying to StarClan," muttered Ivywhisker, hoping that didn't make her look weak. Wolffang sighed.

"I'll help you," he muttered. "Can I ask Boulderstar to make an herb patrol?" Ivywhisker nodded, and followed Wolffang into camp. "I found Ivywhisker, Boulderstar," she heard him announce. "She wants you to make an herb patrol."

"Clan meeting!" She heard him order a few moments afterwards. "I will be making an herb patrol, requested by Ivywhisker, led by Foxheart." The deputy got up and padded over to the side of camp. "She will be followed by Snakevenom," Snakevenom joined Foxheart. "Duskpelt," Boulderstar went on. "Lionflare and Applepelt." The patrol went off. Ivywhisker padded back into her den and started working with Mousepaw, her apprentice. The patrol came back a few hours later.

"We found lots of catmint!" meowed Foxheart, pleased.

"Good," purred Ivywhisker. "But it's not enough."

"She's right," mewed Snowfur, sounding slightly alarmed. "I heard Boulderstar coughing last night. I may be overreacting, but it sounds like white cough to me." Ivywhisker felt worried for their clan leader. She didn't want him to lose one of his nine lives. Mousepaw padded out of camp to look for juniper berries. She saw OceanClan grouped up together. She got closer until they were in earshot.

"I have the most evil plan ever!" announced Squirrelfang. "It'll tear RainbowClan apart! So- "Why would we want to do that?" interrupted Rabbitfur.

"Shush!" hissed Shadestar. "Let her speak."

"The reason why is that doesn't it hurt to think about the fact that RainbowClan is a little...well...more powerful than us?" She heard meows of agreement from her clan.

"We can change," Rabbitfur pointed out. Squirrelfang ignored her. She went on,

"Besides, if we win, which with this plan we will, imagine all the loot we'll have! All of their herbs; their prey; nice, dry moss for bedding; honor; and maybe even their territory!" Streampelt looked taken aback.

"When I become leader, Squirrelfang is immediately the new deputy." Shadestar nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Squirrelfang began.

"So first we sneak into their territory unseen, and disguise our scent. Then when we launch the battle, a couple of our cats go attack Boulderstar and he loses his lives. Easy, right? Then, we kill Foxheart, and RainbowClan won't have a leader." Rabbitfur was dumbfounded by that plan. So with that, she snuck out of camp.

CHAPTER 2

 _Boulderstar leap_ _ed_ _on_ _to_ _the meeting rock._

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around the high rock for a RainbowClan meeting!" he yowled. When all of the clan heard and sat down, he made his announcement.

"We have two promotions. Marshkit, Willowkit, please step forward." The kits gave each other excited glances.

"Do you kits promise to follow the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," breathed Willowkit, nervous and excited.

"I do!" echoed Marshkit, more excitedly. Boulderstar dipped his head, and went on,

"Then with the power of StarClan, I name you Marshpaw and Willowpaw."

"Marshpaw! Willowpaw!" chanted their clanmates. Marshpaw looked at Willowpaw eagerly, and ran down to her parents, Willowpaw following.

"I am so proud of my kits!" exclaimed Spottedwhisker.

"They grow so fast it's as if the moons become seconds," agreed her mate, Snakevenom.

"Marshpaw," Boulderstar went on, "your mentor is Foxheart."

"Foxheart!" gasped Marshpaw. "Oh my goodness! My mentor is the deputy!"

"Willowpaw," he went on, warmed by Marshpaw's excitement. "Your mentor is Wolffang."

"Wolffang will be a good mentor. He is a fierce warrior," approved Willowpaw. The cats heard hissing and a "Get out of our territory, mouse-brain!" Boulderstar went and saw Snowfur and Nightshade grouped up on Rabbitfur, who was in their territory. Boulderstar hissed in annoyance, padding over to the cats.

"Snowfur! Nightshade!" He hissed. The cats jumped, and turned to see their leader on their tails.

"Why are you treating poor Rabbitfur like she's gonna steal prey or something? It might be important! There's no good in scaring her off if it is. You know better. Now get into your dens!" Nightshade hissed at him, annoyed, but went into her den. Snowfur followed, embarrased. Boulderstar turned to Rabbitfur. "Rabbitfur!" he meowed. "I am very, very sorry about my clanmates." Rabbitfur dipped her head.

"Apology accepted. They just frightened me a bit, that's all." Boulderstar nodded.

"So what do you want from RainbowClan?" Rabbitfur lashed her tail.

"OceanClan is planning an attack! For the stupidest reason!"

"Do you know when?"

"After Wolfnose has her kits."  
"Thanks. Now I know, so that our clan can be prepared."

"Wolfnose's kits are coming!" gasped Lionflare.

"Is this some sick joke?" groaned Rabbitfur.

"Sick joke?" echoed Lionflare. "Sick joke?! Why, I'm gonna be a father!" He turned, offended, and left into the medicine cat's den. The cats followed and saw Wolfnose sprawled on the ground, her stomach bulging as it did for the past while.

"Is she okay?" fretted Lionflare.

"She is just fine," soothed Ivywhisker. "Though she's been here for a while."

"They're never gonna come, are they?!" wailed Wolfnose. "Am I just gonna lay here in pain for the next few hours?"

"They'll come soon," mewed Ivywhisker gently. "I can feel them. They're almost here." Wolfnose groaned and felt a huge jolt of pain that made her wail. She felt Lionflare's shock.

"Is that it? Is that the kit?" he mewed, shocked.

"Yes," purred Ivywhisker. "She is beautiful. You guys are lucky." Lionflare gently grabbed the newborn's scruff and put it where Wolfnose could see.

"She's beautiful," moaned Wolfnose. She felt another jolt of pain.

"That's it," mewed Ivywhisker. She turned to the exhausted she-cat. She put the kits to rest with their mother.

"May StarClan let them have a good and long life," she breathed, as usual. She saw Boulderstar on the high rock with RainbowClan. Boulderstar looked tired from the clan meetings he had been calling over and over lately, and he looked as if he just wanted to collapse in his den. She could hardly imagine what it was like to be the leader of a clan like this. She was never surprised when Boulderstar acted stressed sometimes, and she always just felt slightly bad for him. She padded over to the meeting rock. Boulderstar was in the middle of a sentence.

"...planning an attack, so we need to train our apprentices, and our warriors if necessary. But keep your claws sheathed, for we do not want any injured cats when OceanClan finds us and attacks." RainbowClan nodded, and the cats went to training. Ivywhisker decided to train her apprentice too, in case there were several big injuries that she can't do on her own.

…

"So first we will work on dodging. Dodging is very useful, and makes it easier to avoid attacks from the enemy clan," Foxheart explained to her apprentice, Marshpaw. Marshpaw nodded.

"So that is what we will be working on for the next few minutes. We can't make it long, because we don't know when the battle will start." After that part, Foxheart started teaching her apprentice battle moves.

"You must practice your strength for the next few minutes," meowed Wolffang. "No matter how good the attack, you won't put a scratch on your enemy if you are as strong as a kit." Willowpaw nodded, and then sighed. Wolffang was not as good of a mentor as he had hoped. He felt Wolffang hasn't trained him on useful stuff so far. On Wolffang's command, he slashed at a tree to test his strength.

Wolffang looked at the scratches. "Not bad," he mewed. "As a young apprentice, not bad."

"Thanks." Willowpaw tried to sound grateful, but he was just excited to get to the actual battle moves, not scratching a tree as hard as he can and risking breaking a claw off when there was a battle that could be launched any moment.

"You are doing well," purred Mousepelt.

"Thanks!" meowed Orangepaw.

"You are going to win us the battle. I should tell Boulderstar that you are old enough to be a warrior!"

"Thanks!" Orangepaw slashed his mentor with sheathed claws again. Mousepelt lunged and he dodged with ease, feeling like Mousepelt was right and they _were_ going to win the battle with him and his fellow clanmates.

CHAPTER 3

 _Boulderstar woke up to a yowl of fury_ and a RainbowClan cat running into his den to warn him about the battle. _But I'm exhausted!_ He thought, _What are they doing, are they mouse-brained, trying to launch a battle when their cats are probably just as tired?_ He got up, realizing that the battle had actually started, and that made him more awake and alert.

"RainbowClan!" he called. "OceanClan is attacking!" He barely had time to turn around when a cat leaped on him followed by a couple of his clanmates, and the daylight vanished, covered from the cats blocking it...

Lionflare left the nursery, letting Wolfnose protect her kits, and battled the cats that tried to get near them and his mate. Then he saw Boulderstar being torn to shreds by the other clan and he immediately ran towards the cats who were challenging the RainbowClan leader. He lunged at the first cat, Gravelpelt. The gray warrior froze in surprise, giving Lionflare time to throw him on the ground and sink his teeth in his throat. He saw Willowpaw throw himself on Squirrelfang, and the pitch black apprentice slashed her eye. Blood trickled onto her nose.

"That's my boy!" Wolffang called, satisfied, while he pounced onto Wavetooth who was the last cat.

"Thank you," breathed Ivywhisker as they dragged their leader into her den where the large supply of herbs was. He went back to the nursery.

"Am I safe to feed the kits now?" asked Wolfnose.

"Yes. I'm back." meowed Lionflare, and Wolfnose layed on her side, letting the hungry kits drink her milk. Lionflare waited until the coast was clear, before darting to the fresh-kill pile and brought some food to his mate.

"Thanks," she meowed as they both started eating.

…

Foxheart threw off the cats on her pelt. She wasn't sure why _she_ was one of the main targets. Boulderstar, all recovered, helped Foxheart.

"Thanks," she panted. "I sure hope the kits are okay!"

"I'm sure they are," purred Boulderstar.

"This battle is tiring!" complained Foxheart. "Let's show them who's boss after they surrender to us!" Boulderstar nodded, purring in approval. They went to find Shadestar, and they found him on Rabbitfur, who was half-dead.

"You traitor!" hissed Shadestar. "Die now and go to FireClan!" No mortal cat truly knew about FireClan and their origins. All they knew was that it's where dead cats go when they are not allowed in StarClan. Boulderstar gave Foxheart the signal and they leaped on Shadestar. Shadestar flinched in surprise and instinctively whirled around to face them.

"You're killing your own clanmate!" gasped Boulderstar. "What kind of leader _are_ you?"

"She told you about the battle and when," hissed Shadestar. "That mouse-brained traitor!"

"Just leave her alone!" snarled Foxheart. "She did not do anything to deserve to die!"

"A battle is a battle," growled Shadestar. "Leave now unless you want a scar across your eye!" The RainbowClan cats didn't object. They just threw themselves on Shadestar. Foxheart grabbed the OceanClan leader's neck in her jaws and ran her claws from his chest down to his stomach leaving a huge red mark, and the cut began to bleed. Shadestar, pinned down by Foxheart, hooked Boulderstar's throat with his claws and pulled his head closer, tore his ear off, and threw him on the ground. Foxheart snarled and sank her teeth in his throat until he went limp, but she kept firm hold of the dead leader.

"We'll kill him if we have to," meowed Boulderstar sadly. Foxheart nodded. When the OceanClan leader came back to life, Foxheart asked,

"Do you surrender?"

"No!" hissed Shadestar.

"I'm very sorry, Shadestar, I really am," meowed Boulderstar. "But we are gonna have to kill you."

"Nonsense!" hissed Shadestar. He looked at Foxheart. "Don't you find it offending that Boulderstar named you Foxheart?" he sneered. "Probably because you _are_ a fox-heart!" Boulderstar rolled his eyes.

"How many lives do you have left?" Foxheart asked Boulderstar.

"Six," he replied dryly.

"My clan did well," purred Shadestar. "Now, if RainbowClan is still a thing, they'll bow down to Foxstar!"

"Don't be so vicious," hissed Foxheart. "Now shut up unless you want OceanClan to forget you and think Streamstar is a better leader!" Shadestar ignored her. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Surrender now before I break your neck along with Boulderstar's and he may not be able to recover from that."

"Leave her alone," hissed Boulderstar. "Kill me if you need to, just don't lay a claw on her!" Shadestar threw Foxheart off him and pounced on Boulderstar, sinking his teeth deep in his throat. Boulderstar unhooked Shadestar's fangs and threw him off and pounced at him. Shadestar kicked him off with his hind feet, and Boulderstar landed on a wall, probably breaking a couple of bones. Where he broke them, he started bleeding like mad. Shadestar lunged at Boulderstar and pinned him to the wall, Boulderstar's paws flailing helplessly. Foxheart felt too late when she bounded over to them and hurled herself on Shadestar, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Boulderstar limp on the ground, unmoving. Alarmed, she hurried to him and nosed him, but nothing happened.

"No!" she gasped.

"Surrender?" sneered Shadestar.

"S-surrender!" called Foxheart, ready to burst into a wail of misery. (Cats can't cry I-I) The RainbowClan cats hurried back to the deputy, and rounded on Boulderstar, staring.

"Mama," mewed Wolfnose's daughter. "Ish him okay?"

"I-I don't know," said Foxheart. "He might be dead..."

CHAPTER 4

 _Foxheart woke up to a yowl_ of shock and relief. She heard it coming from the medicine cat's den. She followed it, seeing Ivywhisker.  
"Boulderstar still has a life!" purred Ivywhisker. "Only one, though."

"How did that move wipe out the rest of his lives?!" Foxheart was shocked.

"Mama, when I be appettice?" asked Wolfnose's son.

"In three moons," answered Wolfnose. It has been three moons since the battle. The kits were already named.

"The male should be Diamondkit," Lionflare had decided. "He is as precious as diamonds." Wolfnose studied her daughter, thinking of a name. She looked into her friendly gaze.

"Hmmm..." She looked at her tabby pelt, black from her paws to her knees. She thought for a couple more moments.

"Foxkit," she decided. "She looks more of a fox than Foxheart!" Lionflare purred.

"Yes, she does." Now the kits were eager to be apprentices.

"But mom!" protested Foxkit. "I wanna be appettice _now_!"

"Yeah!" agreed Diamondkit. "We waited long enough!" Lionflare kept purring.

"Our kits are growing so fast! I hope they come up with special warrior names for them."

"I bet they will be the strongest in the clan!"

"Stronger than Wolffang," agreed Lionflare.

"I'll tear our enemies apart!" boasted Diamondkit.

"I'll help defend you!" mewled Foxkit.

"They're already making plans!" purred Wolfnose. 

"As kits." agreed Lionflare. "As warriors, they'll be _very_ prepared."

"Watch this!" mewed Foxkit. She leapt into the air, batting over Diamondkit.

"I'll get you for that!" mewled Diamondkit. Though he had an angry face, the cats could tell that he was amused.

"I'm hungry," said Foxkit randomly.

"They're old enough to eat fresh-kill!" squeaked Wolfnose.

"Yes, they are," purred Lionflare, who was already back with a squirrel for the kits.

"Wolfnose!" called Snowfur. "You're wanted on a hunting patrol!"

"Mouse dung," muttered Wolfnose.

"We'll be appettices by the time you get back!" squealed Foxkit.

"Bye, sweeties!" called Wolfnose as she went on the patrol.

"Ivywhisker! I stepped on a thorn!" snarled Snakevenom, frustrated.

"Oh."

"They always get in my way!"

"No need to feel ashamed," soothed Ivywhisker as she put a cobweb on his paw.

"Thanks," he mewed. "When can I take it off?"

"Tomorrow morning, assuming the bleeding stopped and the cut's closed." Snakevenom purred.

"It probably will be. You _are_ the best medicine cat RainbowClan has had yet."

"I'm not too sure about _that,_ _"_ meowed Ivywhisker.

"Ivywhisker!" Nightshade's mew made her jump. "Our patrol came back with herbs. Mostly stuff like catmint, horsetail, yarrow, juniper, golden rod...and _lots_ of tansy!"

"Good, good," purred Ivywhisker.

"Tomorrow Foxkit and Diamondkit will be four moons!" cried Wolfnose who was part of the patrol. "With them as warriors, RainbowClan will be _undefeatable!"_

CHAPTER 5

 _Foxkit opened her eyes._ She looked around, fear suddenly washing over her. She was not in the nursery where she belonged. She was in a very unfamiliar but beautiful place. She saw a gray she-cat with yellow eyes padding towards her.

"Who are you?" Foxkit squeaked. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, little one, to StarClan," The she-cat said. "I am Molestar, former RainbowClan leader."

"StarClan?!" Foxkit was ready to wail. "Who killed me?!" Molestar purred.

"No one. I'm here to send you a message."

"Then get on with it!" wailed Foxkit, still on edge.

"There is a prophecy," began Molestar. "It involves you." Foxkit was confused.

"What's a prophecy?" Molestar flicked her tail.

"I knew I should've waited until she was an apprentice," she hissed under her breath. She turned to Foxkit. "No time to explain. We gave you powers, that's what I'm getting at."

"Powers?" Foxkit tilted her head. "What kind of powers?"

"You are able to speak with other animals," Molestar mewed. "They will treat you like your master. They will do anything under your command." She started to fade.

"Wait!" wailed Foxkit. "I have so many more questions!" Molestar just chuckled and vanished. Foxkit woke up, but in the _nursery_ this time. She decided to test whether or not her "powers" were actually real. She leaped on a rock, and yowled,

"Foxkit here! All wolves and foxes meet up by RainbowClan camp!" to her surprise, the foxes and wolves in the area did so. Amazed, she ordered,

"Go bring me a rabbit!" As the patrol ran off, she added, "The first one to do so earns my honor!" A few minutes later, a wolf came back with a limp rabbit dangling from its jaws.

"Good," purred Foxkit. "What should I call you?" Then, she added, "Hey! My mom is Wolfnose! And my dad is Lionflare!" Then she realized, "And I'm Foxkit! Could this be a part of the prophecy?" She thought for a moment. _Wolffur._ "Your new name is Wolffur!" she said. She went to the edge of the rock, and announced,

"Everyone hail my new partner, Wolffur!" The patrol of wolves and foxes yapped. She heard a yowl of alarm.

"Where's my daughter?!" She recognized the voice. _Mom._ She turned to the patrol.

"It's my mom! You need to get out! I'm sorry!" The patrol ran off. She grabbed Wolffur's rabbit and brought it to camp, encountering her brother, Diamondkit.

"Mom! I found her!" called Diamondkit.

"Where were you?!" panted Wolfnose. "I nearly had a heart attack! All I heard was you yelling!"

"There's something I need to tell you, mom," said Foxkit. "I-" She saw Molestar by her, shaking her head as if saying that she cannot say.

"Come," the former leader meowed.

"Go on," said Wolfnose patiently."

"I...I forgot that I haven't eaten..." lied Foxkit. Wolfnose dipped her head and Foxkit followed Molestar.

"You cannot tell anyone about your prophecy," said Molestar. "I am sorry."

"Not even my brother?"

"No."

"Not even my mom?"

"No."

"Not even Boulderstar?!" Molestar looked thoughtful.

"Maybe Boulderstar. It is not wise to hide things from your leader." Foxkit nodded.

"Foxkit!" where are you now?" called Diamondkit. That distracted Foxkit. She looked back at Molestar. Well, where she _was._ Now she was already gone. Foxkit went to the leader's den, and stopped at the entrance.

"Boulderstar?" she called, quietly, in case he was asleep.

"Come in," he answered. Foxkit padded in.

"Hi." Boulderstar saw that it was Foxkit.

"Oh, hi, Foxkit. What can I do to please you today?" That was always his sweet greeting, even if it was a whole different clan.

"May we speak in private?" asked Foxkit. Boulderstar cocked his head.

"Private?" But he then nodded. They went deeper into his den.

"So," said Foxkit. " _Please_ believe me."

"I will," agreed Boulderstar.

"StarClan sent me a message last night."

 _Why would StarClan send an important message to a kit liker her?_ He wondered silently.

"They said there's a prophecy," She went on. "It involves me."

CHAPTER 6

 _Wolfnose, who was on a hunting_ patrol, sighed. She could not find _any_ prey. She tasted the air for the fourth time, before finally picking up the scent of squirrel. She followed the scent until she had the prey in sight. She dropped into the hunter's crouch, making sure she was not dragging her tail. The squirrel, unaware that there was a predator behind it, started eating a nut. Wolfnose crept on it silently, before waggling her hindquarters and pouncing on it. Startled, the squirrel struggled in her paws before she gave it the killing bite.

"Nice catch," purred Spottedwhisker. They spotted Dragonwing and Applepelt together, talking. It looked more like they were planning something, rather than sharing tongues.

"Watcha talking about?" asked Wolfnose.

"Umm...umm..." said Dragonwing. "Uhh..."

"About how dreadful the first journey was," meowed Applepelt, glaring at Dragonwing.

"Y-y-yeah!" agreed Dragonwing. "V-very dreadful!" Wolfnose shrugged. Let's get back to camp." They spotted Boulderstar dragging a limp, familiar white body to the moonpool.

"Molestar, please bring back Rabbitfur," begged Boulderstar. "She did not do anything to deserve death! I'd give my last life for her."

"We do not need your lives," purred Molestar. "In exchange, I'll give you Shadestar's dark secret." Then, she added, "You will not have to keep it a secret any longer. It is how he wiped out five of your lives." Boulderstar nodded. Molestar got closer, until they were touching muzzles. She whispered,

"Shadestar is a part of FireClan." Boulderstar jerked away.

 _"What?"_ Molestar nodded. To prove it, she dropped a chunk of fur at his feet. It looked really hot and burnt, like the fur it belonged to lived in a boiling habitat. He sniffed it, picking up the scent of Shadestar.

"Take it," said Molestar. "To prove to OceanClan." Boulderstar nodded, grabbing Shadestar's fur.

Boulderstar padded back to camp, seeing OceanClan trying to steal prey, and RainbowClan was trying to defend it. When OceanClan saw Boulderstar, they turned to him, and started to slowly creep at him. Rage boiled in his stomach when he saw Shadestar with the group.

"You mouse-brained liar!" hissed Boulderstar. Shadestar snorted.

"Excuse me. What?"

"OceanClan!" announced Boulderstar. "Shadestar...has lied to you." The clan stopped.

"What?" gasped Gravelpelt.

"You have no proof!" hissed Squirrelfang.

"Oh, yes I do!" Boulderstar let a satisfied hiss escape his throat.

"Then show it!" ordered Streampelt. Boulderstar showed them Shadestar's fur StarClan gave him.

"Shadestar...is FireClan." Squirrelfang released a startled gasp.

"No! It can't be!" hissed Shadestar. "I would never lie to my precious clan!"

"But you did!" snarled Streampelt. "You are hereby banished from OceanClan forever!"

"You can't do that," snorted Shadestar. "I'm your leader. Only _I_ have that right."

"All bow down to Streamstar!" yowled Wavetooth. Streamstar leaped on Shadestar.

"Now leave!" she snarled. Shadestar hissed and vanished. Streamstar looked at Boulderstar.

"Thank StarClan, Boulderstar, _Thank you!"_ Boulderstar looked stressed to have all of OceanClan and RainbowClan facing him.

"I-I..." he stammered. "I can't take all the credit! It...it was StarClan!" _Let's thank Rabbitfur for giving her life so OceanClan will know that Streamstar is their real leader!_ Streamstar purred.

"OceanClan! I shall appoint a new deputy." She looked at the cats, and fixed her gaze on a pure white pelt… "Rabbitfur!" Rabbitfur froze in shock and fear.

"M-me?!" Streamstar nodded.

"Yes. Congratulations."

"How?! I just got killed by our former leader and brought back by StarClan! Is that worthy?!"

"You tried to explain that the battle was unnecessary. You tried to stop innocent cats from getting injured."

"Streamstar! Rabbitfur! Streamstar! Rabbitfur!" chanted both of the clans.

"It's time for the gathering!" said Boulderstar, gazing at the full moon. "ForestClan must be waiting." Streamstar nodded, and they went to the gathering spot.

"There you are!" mewed Doestar. "For a second, I thought you'd never come."

"You can go first," purred Streamstar. Doestar nodded and leaped on the rock.

"Prey is running well in ForestClan territory," she announced. "ForestClan's only issue is catmint. Starpaw, Batpaw, and Frostypaw became warriors. We now know them as Starlight, Batflight, and Frostynose.

"Starlight! Batflight! Frostynose!" chanted the clans.

"Tigerkit and Bearkit become apprentices tomorrow," she finished. Streamstar nodded and jumped on the rock once Doestar was dismissed.

"Shadestar has been banished," she said. She heard gasps of shock from ForestClan.

"Get ready to jump out of your fur," continued Streamstar. Shadestar is FireClan." Doestar looked as if she was about to die. "The new deputy is Rabbitfur," she went on. "And our apprentices are almost warriors. Brightnose, our only elder, still has a long life ahead of her. We won't need to look for herbs anytime soon." She nodded to Boulderstar, and he leaped onto the rock.

"Our clan is doing good," he mewed. "We made it through leaf-bare and our cats are still with us. The fresh-kill is still well. Two kits became apprentices, Marshkit and Willowkit, and until they earn their warrior names, we shall all know them as Marshpaw and Willowpaw."

"Marshpaw! Willowpaw!" the clans all chanted happily.

"My mentor is the deputy!" burst out Marshpaw.

"Mine is the most fierce and strong warrior in the clan," Willowpaw joined in.

"And,"continued Boulderstar. "Wolfnose has had her kits recently. They are Foxkit and Diamondkit." The kits bounded on the rock, excited.

"Foxkit! Diamondkit! Get down from there!" scolded Wolfnose. Lionflare let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Boulderstar's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Last of all," he finished. "Orangepaw's Flowerpaw's and Flamepaw's assessments are tomorrow." he leaped down, and the cats went back to their clans.

"I am _so_ excited for our assessments tomorrow!" gasped Orangepaw. "I hope my name is Orangecloud!"

"I'll stick with whatever he chooses for me," decided Oragepaw's sister, Flamepaw.

"Same," agreed Flowerpaw, their second sister. "I just hope I pass."

…

Orangepaw opened his eyes, hearing his mentor, Mousepelt, calling him.

"Orangepaw! Come on! It's your assessment!" Orangepaw burst out of the camp, nearly ramming into his mentor.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Flowerpaw.

"I know I'll pass!" purred Flamepaw.

"Snowfur is volunteering to be your partner," mewed Mousepelt. The littermates began their assessments. Orangepaw saw a vole. He dropped into the hunter's crouch, sneaking up on the poor vole before waggling his hindquarters and pouncing. He gave it the killing bite.

"Good!" purred Mousepelt. Orangepaw saw a squirrel. He pounced, but it heard him and scurried off.

"Mouse dung!" he spat angrily. "That squirrel's next if I fail my assessment!"

"Now for the partner section of your assessment," said Mousepelt. Snowfur came padding towards him.

"So what do I do?"

"See that squirrel over there?" Orangepaw pointed with his tail.

"Yes." Snowfur nodded.

"I need you to chase it towards me," explained Orangepaw. "I'll be right here, ready to catch it."

"Okay." Snowfur nodded, and crept up on the squirrel. She pounced, purposely missing, and steered the fleeing mammal to where Orangepaw was, and the squirrel, unaware of where it was going, ran right into his paws, and Orangepaw finished it.

"Thanks!" He purred. Then he heard the assessments were over, so he headed back to camp.

"Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" they all said.

"Flowerpaw," announced Boulderstar. "Your name is Flowerheart." Flowerheart looked at her sister, Flamepaw, ready for her new name.

"Flamepaw," Boulderstar went on. "Your name is Flamebird." He turned to Orangepaw.

"Your name is Orangelight.

"Flowerheart! Flamebird! Orangelight!" chanted RainbowClan. Orangelight felt like becoming a warrior was the greatest thing he could achieve in life. Mousepelt's fur prickled with pride for her apprentice.

"Congratulations!" squealed Foxkit. "I'm gonna be an apprentice tomorrow!"

"That's not true," purred Lionflare.

"Yeah, it is!" protested Diamondkit. "I can't wait a second longer!"  
"Diamondkit, please step forward." They turned around to see Foxkit on the rock after Boulderstar had left. "You will be a warrior immediately, and your name is Diamondfang!"

"Foxkit! Get down!" hissed Wolfnose.

"But we're becoming warriors," protested Foxkit.

"You're not even apprentices yet!" purred Wolfnose.

"Yeah!" argued Diamondkit. "We were apprentices a _long_ time ago!" Lionflare purred.

"Nah..."

"Anyways, Diamondfang, let's get down before we get in more trouble." they scooted down.

"You won't be an apprentice until you are a little older and more mature," said Wolfnose.

"I know how it feels," purred Lionflare. "I wanted to be an apprentice immediately."

"Now you are a warrior," said Diamondkit.

"Yup," purred Wolffang.

"Don't worry, Diamondfang," said Foxkit. "We'll be real warriors before we know it!"

CHAPTER 7

Foxkit woke up in the nursery again. Though she was sick and tired of being in the nursery. She longed to be in the apprentice's den with Mousepaw.

 _But we're the only kits left!_ She thought sadly. _Am I_ never _going to be an apprentice?_

"FOXKIT!" she heard Wolfnose wail. "FOXKIT FOXKIT FOXKIT!"

"Hey!" Foxkit poked her head out. "Can't a cat get any _sleep_ around here?!"

"You are wanted at the high rock!" panted Wolfnose.

"Are you serious?!" excitement surged through Foxkit, ready to wail as loud as Wolfnose. She ran to the high rock. She saw Diamondkit sitting down on the high rock with Boulderstar in front of him. Then he ran down.

"Hi, Diamondkit!" said Foxkit. "What's the meeting all about?"

"Diamond _paw_!" corrected Diamondkit excitedly.

"You're an apprentice now?!"

"Yep!"

"Foxkit!" Boulderstar called. "Come on. It's your turn." Foxkit ran up.

"YES!"

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code..." his words were flooded by her excitement.

"I do," she said, knowing what he was going to say.

"Then," he went on. With the power of StarClan...I name you...Foxpaw! Your mentor is Nightshade." She ran down.

"I'm so proud of my kits!" gasped Wolfnose. "Come here. I'll show you your new nests."

"I'll come too," meowed Lionflare. They went to a _new_ den, with a _new_ nest.

"Diamondpaw, this is your nest," she mewed. "it's where Orangelight was."

"This is your nest, Foxpaw," decided Lionflare. "It was once Flamebird's." Wolfnose pricked her ears. She saw Ivywhisker on the high rock now.

"RainbowClan," she announced.

"What is _Ivywhisker_ doing up here?" asked Foxpaw.

"Mousepaw will still be my apprentice until I die or retire," she went on.

"We know that," Diamondpaw hissed in Foxpaw's ear.

"But her medicine cat name will now be Mouseblaze!"

"Mouseblaze! Mouseblaze! Mouseblaze!" RainbowClan chanted.

"Bor-ing!" Foxpaw muttered back. Ivywhisker leaped down. She saw Doestar in their territory.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" wailed Diamondpaw. "INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Greetings, Doestar," meowed Foxheart.

"Our camp got burnt down," breathed Doestar. "After a tree fell. May we stay?" Foxheart nodded. "That sounded like a disaster!"

"Thanks." Before she took a step forward, she stopped.

"Why the hesitation?" she asked.

"I think Boulderstar would want us to wash our paws first," she mewed.

"He doesn't care," replied Foxheart. ForestClan came in, and Foxheart went to tell Boulderstar the news.

"She is intruding though," Diamondpaw muttered.

"Yeah," agreed Foxpaw. "We should rip her tail off to make sure she learns her lesson!"  
"Yes!" Diamondpaw squealed. "Let's teach her!" The apprentices hurled themselves at Doestar. She yowled in surprise. Foxpaw dug her claws in her pelt, feeling them reach her skin.

"Guys!" gasped Foxheart, Boulderstar following.

"These apprentices like me a bit too much," mewed Doestar. Boulderstar let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Get off her," ordered Foxheart.

"But she's intruding," said Foxpaw.

"Yeah!" agreed Diamondpaw. "We are doing our job and driving out invaders!"

"She's getting us in trouble for nothing," Foxpaw hissed in her brother's ear.

"No," said Foxheart. "Their camp got burnt down."

"Come in," mewed Boulderstar.

 _There's another clan living here now?!_ Foxpaw thought, horrified. _What if they plan an attack? That also means now we have double duties!_

 **THE END**

 **Stay tuned for Series 1, Book 2!**

 _ **Will ForestClan actually be planning an attack? Did they trick Boulderstar into thinking their camp burnt down? Even if it's true, how did it get burnt down? There must be some cat who is causing trouble, and the trouble might also reach RainbowClan…**_


End file.
